Happily Ever After
by KatieBaby86
Summary: Set somewhere mid-series. Harm and Mac are forced to take leave. What adventures do they get up to? - Complete -unless you can convince me otherwise!


**AN: I've been bed-ridden with a horrible bug for a few weeks now and have been reliving my love of JAG and the whole Harm/Mac saga. I had to write out some of the things my feverish brain was suggesting.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Nothing belongs to me - I just borrowed the characters for a while.**

"Your honour!" Mac pleaded as Harm continued to editorialise, killing her case. Harm turned around and glared at her.

"Your honour, I am trying to establish a pattern of behaviour here."

"Try another tactic, Commander. Sustained." Mac glared back at Harm, an 'I win' look on her face. This case was going to go forever at this rate.

Harm watched as she delivered her closing arguments, pacing the courtroom. She was so confident and comfortable in that space. He loved nothing more than watching her in the courtroom – even if she was nailing his six to the wall. Mac smiled at him as she returned to her seat. That was the worst thing about these court cases. Whenever she smiled, he lost it. And she knew it!

"Dinner?" he whispered in her ear and he walked past her. She'd once again won the case. She nodded slightly as she gathered up her files and left the court room.

"Colonel, Commander? The Admiral wants to see you ASAP."

"Thank Bud, did he say what it's about?" Mac asked as they walked towards ops, handing their briefcases off to Bud.

"Colonel Mackenzie and Commander Rabb reporting as ordered, Sir."

"At ease. I've had the Secnav on the phone all day going on about staff leave balances. It seems that some of you have more leave than the powers that be are comfortable with. The Secnav is insisting that all JAG personnel get their leave balances below 45 days. Due to all your TAD assignments, you're both up to 90 days. The Secnav has agreed that to get your leave balances under the 45 days would be too much of a drain on JAG. He wants your balances to be down to 60. You're both on 30 days leave as of tomorrow."

"Sir?" Harm asked, looking at Mac confused.

"A problem, Commander?"

"Just, surprising. What are we supposed to do with 30 days leave and no notice?"

"Not my problem Commander. Wrap up what you can, delegate the rest. That will be all. Dismissed."

"Aye aye Sir," they chanted in chorus, before executing an about face and leaving the office. Once back in the bullpen Harm turned to Mac.

"So what are you going to do with 30 days off?" Mac asked Harm.

"No idea. You?"

"It's a bit of a shock actually having time!"

"Why don't you come over tonight and we'll see if we can work something out?"

"Sure. 1900?"

"See you then."

"No meatless meatloaf!"

Picking up the dishes and clearing the table, Mac laughed as Harm regaled her with tales of his failures in court that afternoon.

"So have you had a chance to think of what you're going to do for the next month, Mac?"

"No idea. I am still getting used to the idea that I have time to do with whatever I want!"

"I'm thinking I might pack up Sarah and head out to La Jolla and visit Mum and Frank for a bit. Want to join me? I could do with a co-pilot."

"Sun, sand and surf? I could do with a sea change. Why not? When do you want to leave?"

"I can give mum a call now. When do you want to go?"

"Why not make the most of it? Could we maybe try to go and visit Chloe afterwards?"

"Tomorrow too soon?"

"Ring your mum." Harm sat on the couch, Mac curled up next to him, and called his mum. He had the phone between them and Mac leant her head against his shoulder so she could hear both sides of the conversation.

"Mum? It's me. What are you up to for the next week or so?"

"What do you want Harmon? You only ever call when you want something, oh child of mine." Mac giggled next to him. "Who's that with you Harmon? It better not be another blonde floozy."

"Oh, definitely a floozy, not a blonde though!" Mac slapped his arm and glared at him. "Ow Mac, that hurt!"

"Oh Mac honey. Don't take any notice of him."

"I don't Trish."

"Mum, are you busy this week?"

"I have a few things on, but it depends on what you want."

"Mac and I have been ordered to take leave. Can we come and visit?"

"Of course. We'd love to see Mac again."

"I want to take Sarah for a run. Any reason I can't land her at Frank's landing strip?"

"He's not planning on using it tomorrow. Your hanger is still vacant and your car is there."

"Thanks mum. I'll call you from the airfield tomorrow when we're leaving."

"I look forward to seeing you both tomorrow." Harm hung up the phone and looked at Mac.

"Sarah's not a commercial jet, but there's a bit of storage. Think you can get away with a seabag for our adventure?"

"No worries. Pick me up 0800?"

"See you then!" Mac reached up and kissed his cheek.

"Until tomorrow, Sailor."

As Harm finished his pre-flight checks and safely stowed their luggage, Mac rang Harriet to let them know where they'd be in case the admiral needed them.

"We have 30 days… No we don't know when we'll be back. We're going to see Harm's mum and so I can catch some sun… We might go and visit Chloe at some point… We'll let you know when we know our plans… Thanks Harriet. Give little AJ and Jimmy a kiss from us… Thanks. Bye."

"Harriet going to keep track of us?"

"Yep. If the Admiral needs us, she'll let him know where we are."

"Great. Want to ring Mum? I'm almost done here." Harm taxied the plane out to the start of the runway as Mac called Trish to let them know they were on their way. Mac climbed into her seat and put on her goggles and headset.

"Your mum's waiting, Harm."

"Ready to fly, Marine?"

"You betcha!"

Mac was just about ready to kiss the ground as her feet touched the tarmac. Harm had insisted on having some fun in the air and Mac was not impressed. Once she had calmed down enough and Mac was so taken by the weather. The sun was shining and she was looking forward to hitting the beach. Harm put his arm around her shoulders as she stared out to the sun.

"Don't you just love the sunshine?"

"We don't get enough of it in DC." Harm grabbed the bags and threw them in the back of the car.

"You ready to go and see mum?"

"Harmon Rabb! You never let a lady carry her own bags!"

"Hi Trish. I'm fine carrying my own bag," Mac said, smiling, before dropping her bag and giving the older woman a hug. "This place is fantastic!"

"We like it, dear. The path down to the beach is our own little slice of heaven."

"I can't wait."

"Why don't I make Harmon show you to your room and then he can take you down there? I have a meeting this afternoon, but I'll be back for dinner."

"Where are we setting up, Mum?"

"You have your room. Mac can choose. She can have the spare room next to yours or… share with you." Harm choked on the water he'd just taken a swig of at his mother's last comment. Mac laughed.

"What? Don't want to share with me, Flyboy?" She crossed her arms and stood next to his mother, both women staring at him. Harm knew this was going to be an interesting week.

"I'm pleading the fifth!" The women laughed as Mac and his mother linked arms and walked into his childhood home. He was happy, albeit somewhat worried, about how close his mother and best friend were. The two most important women in his life getting along was one of the greatest gifts he could ask for.

Harm was unpacking, having changed into his boardshorts and "Go Navy" t-shirt. His mother had kept his room as he had left it when he went off to the academy. Navy posters and aeroplanes filled the room. A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Hi Sailor." Mac stuck her head around the door, and smiled at him. Nothing could light up his world more than that smile.

"Hi. Mum talked your ear off?"

"I know all your darkest secrets now Flyboy," Mac laughed. "She's headed off to the gallery now though." Harm gestured for her to come and sit with him on the bed.

"So what are we going to do for the rest of the day? Want to take a walk along the beach?"

"Sounds lovely."

"When I was 15 I used to come down here every afternoon. It was so peaceful. No one can get into your head when you're riding that wave."

"I can imagine. I would've loved a place like this to come when I was a teenager."

"You had Red Rock."

"Yeah, but there's something beautiful about the beach. The methodical crashing of the waves, the heat of the sun, the cute surfer boys," Mac winked at Harm, laughing at the shocked look on his face. They kept walking in silence. Mac gently took his hand and they walked together until Harm pulled them down to the sand, seating Mac between his legs so she could lean back on his chest, watching the water.

"It's been a long time since I've brought a girl down here." Mac turned her head to look at him.

"Was this where you brought all your women to seduce them?"

"Me? Seduce a woman? Never!" Harm smiled that flyboy smile of his. Mac laughed and shook her head, turning back to the water. Harm wrapped his arms around her and she pulled them tighter around her. Mac relaxed back into Harm's embrace. It was so good to be here with this man. She always felt safe with him around. The past had told her that no matter what happened, no matter how bad the fight, no matter how long they didn't speak, they'd always come back together. Mac was forced from her musings as she was suddenly lifted from the sand and thrown over Harm's shoulder. Mac laughed.

"Put me down, Harm!" Harm ignored her pleas as he raced them to the water before throwing her into the waves. As Mac emerged from the water, Harm was certain he had never seen a more beautiful sight. She pushed the water and her hair out of her face before throwing herself at Harm, trying to throw him off balance. The two splashed about in the water for a while before the heat of the sun began to fade and Harm felt Mac shiver in his arms. Harm wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her into his side as they walked back to the house, both dripping a trail of salty seawater behind them.

Over the next couple of days, Harm and Mac explored the places of his childhood. Mac was regaled with tales of his past, shown photos of a young Harm and spent hours laughing with his mother. Nothing could have prepared her for the love and acceptance she felt in this family. Trish and Frank had long since gone to bed and Mac had been trying to sleep for a while now, but sleep eluded her. She padded into the hallway and saw the light coming from under the door to Harm's room. She knocked softly, opening the door on his command.

"You still awake?"

"Hi, yeah, want to talk?" Harm held open the covers and scooted over so she could lie with him.

"Can't sleep."

"Worried?"

"No. Just not tired."

"So…"

"So I thought I'd come and see if a mundane conversation with you would put me to sleep." Mac grinned up at him, that cheeky smile that made his heart skip a beat.

"Oh ha ha. Are you having a good time?"

"Sure beats being stuck in the office. It's nice down here. How could you give up this for life in DC? The weather, the beach, your mum…"

"It is lovely here, but I have a lot going for me back home too."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"You're not going to tell me are you?"

"You want to know what I love about DC?"

"What's her name?" She felt Harm shift behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into him.

"Well…" She rolled over to look into his eyes.

"Oh my God, there is a woman. I shouldn't be here then." Mac made to move, but Harm's arms anchored her in place.

"Stay. There's no one else I want here right now." Mac sighed and settled back down against his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"Are we ever going to talk about this?" Maybe not looking at him would make it easier to deal with the rejection that she was sure was coming. He pulled her tighter against his chest. She could hear his heartbeat speeding up.

"Mac, Sarah, I wasn't sure what to think when the Admiral ordered us to go on leave, but I'm so glad that you're here with me, spending this time with me. I feel like I never get to see you when we're both working." Mac laughed.

"You see me every day in DC."

"But I don't get to see you like this every day."

"What? In your bed?" Mac braved a look at his face as she said this. He smiled gently at her.

"No, this is an added bonus. I never get to see you this relaxed anymore. I like it when you're happy."

"I like this too."

"Sarah, tomorrow night, can I take you out for dinner?" Mac smiled, her back pressed firmly against his stomach.

"Are you asking me on a date, Sailor?"

"Maybe. Will you say yes already?"

"Yes." Mac gently picked up one of his hands that rested on her stomach and gently kissed his palm. Harm returned the kiss, kissing the top of her head and pulling her closer. It was like this that Trish found them both the next morning, fast asleep in each other's arms.

Mac had crept back into her room before Harm woke and grabbed her robe before heading down for breakfast.

"Morning Trish. Has Frank already left for work?"

"About 10 minutes ago. You look well rested this morning, Dear."

"Yeah, I think this week away has been good for me. I've been able to catch up on some much needed sleep."

"With my son…" Mac choked on her coffee.

"What?"

"You left your door open when you, snuck out. I was worried. I was going to wake Harm, but found where you'd disappeared to."

"I'm so sorry Trish. I didn't mean to disrespect your home, I didn't mean to… We didn't do anything, I swear."

"Honey, if you had, I'd be thrilled!" Mac choked on her coffee for a second time that morning.

"Geeze, I really have to stop trying to drink and have this conversation at the same time."

"My son loves you. Whenever I speak to him, all he can talk about is you. You could do a lot worse. But then, I have to say that, he's my son." Mac laughed.

"Thanks Trish. He's a pretty special man. You did a good job with him."

"Thank you dear." Mac gave the older woman a hug.

"You always help me put things in perspective."

"Anytime."

"Morning." Both women looked around to see Harm standing in the doorway.

"Morning Sailor."

"My, you do look well rested. Sleep well, son?"

"Better than I have in a long time, mum. What's the plan for today?"

"I need to go shopping," Mac said, winking at Harm. "And no, you can't come with me."

Mac stared at her reflection in the mirror. She tamed a few flyaway hairs and smiled. Hopefully her Flyboy liked it. A gentle knock on her door brought her out of herself.

"Come in." Harm walked into the room as she turned to face him.

"Wow."

"Well you sure know how to inflate a girl's ego. You ready to go?"

After dinner, Harm and Mac walked back along the beach, hand in hand. As they neared the house, Harm pulled Mac down to sit on the dunes.

"What are we doing?"

"I just want to sit with you for a while." Mac smiled. He had been so attentive all night. She felt so loved and protected with him. She snuggled into his side, resting her head on his shoulder, staring out into the waves.

"Why can't you be like this back in DC?"

"I don't know. I think it was easier to come out here and tell you that I loved you rather than when we're constantly distracted in DC."

"You love me, Sailor?"

"I love you, Marine."

"I love you, too." Mac turned her head and gently kissed him.

Mac shoved the last of her belongings into her bag and zipped it up. She'd spoken to Chloe the day before and it had been decided that they'd fly down to her grandparents' farm and visit with her for a few days. She was really excited to see her little sister again. Mac grinned as Harm's arms wrapped around her waist, kissing her neck.

"Hi Sailor."

"Marine." Harm continued kissing her neck.

"You ready to get going?"

"Back to bed?" Mac laughed as she turned in his arms, kissing him firmly.

"Funny Sailor." Harm picked up Mac's bag, wrapped an arm around her before leading her down to say goodbye to his parents.

The airstrip on the farm came into view and Mac could see Chloe jumping up and down below them. She grinned. This trip had been an amazing journey so far, and seeing her little sister could only make it better. Mac was out of the plane the second it came to a halt, racing to hug her little sister. She was giggling and laughing with her when Harm came up behind Mac and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hi Chloe."

"Hey Harm!" Mac worked her way out of Harm's arms.

"Want a hand with the bags?"

"I've got them Marine. Lead the way Chloe."

Mrs Anderson met them at the house.

"Welcome. Chloe has told me so much about you two."

"Thanks. It's lovely to finally meet you too," Mac said, smiling at the older woman.

"Chloe, why don't you show them to the spare room where they can settle in. You don't mind sharing a room do you?"

"Not at all. Lead the way, Chloe," Mac said, hugging the teenager to her side.

Mac and Harm lay curled up in each other's arms, watching as the sun came up over the farm. After 3 days with Chloe, it was time for them to move on. Mac turned in Harm's arms, gently kissing her sailor. He pulled her close.

"I like waking up with you."

"I like waking up with you, too." They stilled as they heard footsteps outside their door. Bracing themselves for the inevitable intrusion, they smiled as the door opened and Chloe jumped onto the bed next to Mac.

"Morning kiddo."

"Do you really have to go today?"

"Yeah, we do Chlo." Mac hugged the girl as she reinforced the bad news.

"I have a surprise for her, Chloe. If we don't leave today, we won't be able to get there in time." Mac turned and looked at Harm.  
"Where are you taking me, Sailor?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

It took them a week to get back to DC. Harm had taken her to the farm his grandparents owned and showed her the places of his childhood secrets. They flew to Red Rock Messa where he'd organised a helo to take them up to look for dinosaur tracks. It had been a whirl wind trip, but it had been fun. Now back in DC they had a week to get back to a routine. The hardest part of it was being apart.

"What are you doing?"

"Missing my Sailor."

"I asked you to come over Sarah," Harm's voice floated down the phone.

"We're not ready for that step. We have to get used to the idea of being alone."

"I'm ready for that step."

"Harm, we will get there. We will get there soon, but for now we need to get focused again. Get used to life again. The last couple of weeks have been amazing, a whirlwind holiday romance. I'm not kicking you out of my life, Flyboy, I just think we need to slow this down a little."

"What are you doing, Sarah?"

"Missing my Sailor."

They were due back at work the next day. All afternoon they'd been putting off separating. They knew they needed to go their separate ways, get some sleep, get their heads back in the game. By the time 2200 rolled around, Mac had resigned herself to the fact that she'd be spending the night with her Flyboy. There was no way she was driving back to Georgetown now. Besides, she slept better in his arms anyway. Curled up in his arms, she snuggled back into his embrace.

Harm's alarm broke through their unconscious minds. He untangled one arm and slapped the snooze button, pulling his Marine closer to him, nuzzling into her neck.

"Morning Sailor. How long have we got?"

"Did my Marine lose her sense of timing?"

"Always with you, Sailor."

"We've got to leave in about an hour. Enough time to lie here for a couple more minutes. I won't be able to touch you again until we get back tonight."

"We'll see…"

Harm and Mac were laughing as they got out of his car in the JAG carpark. AJ Chegwidden watched the scene from his office window. He watched as Harm looked around him to check no one was watching before kissing Mac firmly and leading her into the building, his hand on her back. AJ smiled at the scene before him. If he'd known it would only take a forced vacation to make them get their heads out of their sixes, he'd have done it years ago. He returned to his desk. Now he just had to deal with the fallout from them actually wanting to be together. God help them all.

Harm, Sturgis, Bud and Harriet all sat around a table at McMurphys. It was a busy night for the JAG crew's favourite bar. All had changed into civvies before fighting their way through to the only spare table in the place. Harm looked around the bar, draining the last of his beer, before signalling to Joanna for a soda. He knew she didn't mind him drinking, but he still felt better not drinking. He rubbed his face as he laughed at Sturgis' joke. She wasn't even here and she was controlling his actions. Harm jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw the woman of his thoughts standing behind him.

"Hi Ma'am. Sorry, we couldn't find any more chairs," Harriet smiled. "There might be more now, or…"

"Don't worry, Harriet," Mac dismissed her friend, before nudging Harm to move him out from the table. She settled herself on her lap. "So, what's the topic of conversation?" Around them, the other officers watched, open mouthed, at the ease with which the two settled together on the single chair. Harm's arm gently wound around her hips, anchoring her in place.

"You're late, Marine," Harm joked. "Sturgis was just telling us about the…"

The night continued with the crew gently teasing each other, laughing at the stresses the military had thrown at them over the last week. Throughout the night, Harriet kept a close eye on the Commander and Colonel who refused to separate. She looked up from the table to watch the couple in question dancing without a gap between them, laughing at some private joke between them. He reached down to whisper something in her ear. Harriet smiled as she watched the Colonel's eyes light up. The Commander's hands held her tightly against his body, hands low on her back. Harriet smiled at the intimacy of this hold. They looked so comfortable with each other.

Harm smiled as he gently held Mac against his SUV. He felt like the luckiest man alive at this moment. Nothing could take away the way he felt with his Marine in his arms. He didn't even think about who might be watching as he slowly bent his head to kiss her. He didn't notice the smiling face of the blonde Lieutenant in the car as her husband drove her home.

"Take me home, Flyboy."

Mac groaned as the ringing of the phone woke her. She did not want to move from the arms of her Sailor, but the incessant ringing made her move.

"Mackenzie." Mac settled back into Harms arm, phone firmly clamped to her ear. "Harriet? What time is it? … No, you didn't wake me. It's fine. … That sounds fun. I'll ring Harm and we'll meet you there. … 1130. We'll be there. Bye."

"What did Harriet want?"

"Picnic with us and the kids today. I have to find you. You're not answering your phone."

"I'm a little busy with other things right now." Harm's lips ran a trail across her collarbone and down her arm.

"Harm, stop, we, get up, going to be late."

Harm gave her one more hard kiss on her mouth, "Let us be late."

Harm and Mac spilled out of his SUV, laughing together. Harriet smiled at the obvious closeness between the two. Mac reached into the back seat, grabbing their picnic basket and blanket. Harm reached out and took the basket from her hand. The couple continued to joke and tease each other as they moved across the park to meet their friends. Harriet stood and met her friends. Little AJ raced across the park at the sight of his Godparents. Launching himself at Mac, she dropped the blanket and caught the flying pre-schooler. She spun him around, cuddling him to her.

"Hello my gorgeous Godson!"

"Aunty Mac!" Mac laughed at the clumsy kiss AJ placed on her cheek. Keeping AJ against her, Mac leant AJ towards his Godfather. Harm wrapped an arm around both Mac and AJ, kissing the top of his head. Harriet smiled. How much longer would they keep up this charade? If AJ's hair had have been darker, they could have passed for a family on a day out.

"Harm, Mac, we're so pleased that you could join us today. AJ's been missing his Aunty Mac and Uncle Harm."

"We've been missing him too." Harm had put their things down and had taken AJ from Mac's arms. Mac watched him closely as Harm 'flew' AJ around like an aeroplane. She loved watching him like this, almost as much as she loved watching him sleep, cuddled up beside her.

After lunch, Harriet and Mac lay on the picnic blankets, baby Jimmy lying between them. The two women watched Harm, Bud and AJ running around the playground. Mac smiled as she watched Harm come down the slide with AJ on his lap. He was carefree and happy.

"Mac, can I ask you a personal question?"

"Do I have to answer?"

"Mac, why do you and the Commander keep trying to pretend that you're not in love with each other?"

"We've just never really had the chance to act, never been in the same place at the same time. Who knows, he may not have those sorts of feelings for me," Mac lied. She knew that she was going to pay for this when Harriet eventually found out about them. At that moment, Mac felt an arm around her waist as Harm dropped to the ground behind her.

"Harriet, I have to hand it to you. I don't know where you find the energy to keep up with that child, and with little Jimmy too. Remind me of this day when the deal's up, Marine." Harriet's eyes lit up.

"Deal?" Mac playfully slapped Harm's shoulder.

"I thought that was just between us, Harm!" Mac laughed.

"Now the cat's out of the bag, you've got to tell me," Harriet tried desperately to extract the information from her friends.

Harm looked at Mac before turning back to Harriet, "The day AJ was born, Mac and I made a deal. If on his 5th birthday we were both still single, we'd have a child. Together."

"So, now you're what, practising?" Mac laughed at Harriet's comment. As much as she didn't want to let her friend in on their secret, she loved the gentle teasing. The shock on Harm's face was an added bonus.

"Harriet, what makes everyone think we're at it like rabbits?" The shocked look on Harm's face was now aimed directly at Mac.

"At it like rabbits? Mac!" Harriet and Mac laughed.

"If you don't want to hear two healthy, adult females talk about sex, I'm sure the children would let you play with them!" Harm and Mac stared at each other, daring the other to look away first.

"So Harriet, you never answered Mac's question." Harm raised an eyebrow at Mac. Daring her.

"Well, ah, Sir, there's a number of pieces of evidence that suggest there is more to your relationship than what you're saying." When neither of her friends responded, Harriet continued, "I guess, your leave and subsequent holiday together was the latest in the suggestion that you're more than friends."

"We had no say in the leave, you know that Harriet," Mac said.

"No, but you didn't have to go away together. When you called me from the airfield that morning Mac, I was waiting for you to call and say you'd got married whilst you were away." Harm and Mac laughed. Mac looked at Harm.

"How much is the pool up to now Harriet?"

"I wouldn't know off the top of my head, but it's a lot. What are you thinking?"

"Help us have some fun with them?" Harriet smiled and they began hatching their plans.

By the time Monday morning rolled around, Mac and Harriet had developed their plan. Poor Harm had had no say in the matter. He was just going to have to suck it up. Harm and Mac arrived at ops together, a happy smile playing on their faces. It was obvious to anyone looking that they were happy just arriving at work together. Harriet grinned. They were obviously in love. Nothing they said was ever going to change that. Thursday was going to be the big reveal. Thursday was the date Bud and Harriet had in the pool. Mac was determined to make this whole thing worthwhile for their friends. The plan was to be sickly sweet today, have a major blow up tomorrow, then a public reconciliation on Thursday. Everything was made that much easier knowing the Admiral would be in meetings at the Pentagon all day Thursday. As the reached Harm's office, they stopped.

"Lunch, Marine?"

"You buying?"

"Well, I knew about your appetite when I took you on…" Carolyn's eyes widened as she heard the teasing, almost flirtatious tone in Harm's voice. She looked towards Harriet. Harriet feigned shock.

"Come and get me when you're ready," Mac said, a smile on her face. Her hand ran from his chest, down his stomach to rest just above his belt. She eyes followed her hand. She bit her bottom lip and smiled, winked at Harm and sauntered into her office. Harm sighed, held his briefcase in front of his groin and walked into his office, shutting the door and the blinds behind him. Carolyn and Harriet smiled. Bud struggled to lift his jaw off the ground. Sturgis muttered something under his breath and returned to his office. In her office, Mac's phone rang.

"MacKenzie."

"Are you trying to kill me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know, the briefcase was a necessity, not an act!"

"Good. Now I know the weaknesses of the case."

"You knew the weaknesses and used them to your advantage. Dirty play, Marine."

"Nothing's off limit with this case." Mac's office door was still open. She was being deliberately cagey but was struggling to keep the grin off her face.

"Good to know. Just remember, payback's a bitch!"

"Anything you need help with, feel free to ask!" Mac hung up the phone.

It was a quiet morning as both of JAG's senior attorneys worked to catch up on paperwork. Harm gave up on the file in front of him. He looked at his watch. 1300. Perfect. Act 2 was about to start. Harm left his office and stood, leaning against her office door.

"What do you want, Sailor?"

"Open ended question, Sarah." Mac laughed.

"Are you here to take me to lunch?"

"Yep." Harm reached out and took her hand, pulling her around her desk, he spun her around and into his body. Mac laughed, ensuring that everyone in the bullpen was pretending not to watch. Harm put his arm around her waist and walked through the bullpen to the lifts. About halfway to the lifts, Harm's hand moved to rest over her six. It took all of Mac's self control not to jump or swat his hand away. The only way this was going to work was if the rest of the team believed it. The second the lift doors closed, Mac turned and swatted his chest.

"You bastard!" she laughed.

"But you know I love your little Marine green butt."

"Not in the office you don't!"

"I told you, payback's a bitch!"

Scuttlebutt had reached the Admiral's office by late afternoon. He had seen the way his lawyers were behaving. It was too fake to be real. It was a shame the rest of the office couldn't see that. He watched from the office window as the two in question walked to his SUV. This was the real relationship he was seeing. Harm smiled at her, opening the car door for Mac. He took her briefcase and cover from her, depositing them and his own in the back seat. He leant into the front seat and gently kissed her cheek. He smiled as he shut the door and walked around to the drivers seat. It wasn't his cocky flyboy smile. It was soft and loving. It was nothing like AJ had ever seen on his flamboyant, loose cannon before. Over the years, AJ had seen these two through several relationships, but none like the one currently unfolding before his eyes.

Mac had changed and settled on Harm's couch, watching him cook. It had become a routine. Each night, they'd come back to Harm's place, he'd cook dinner and they'd talk through any cases they were struggling with. After dinner, they'd cuddle on the couch, talking through the plans for the future. They kept saying that she'd go home after dinner, but she never did. It got to the point where most of her possessions now littered Harm's apartment, her clothes filled his wardrobe.

"So how do you think our little plan worked today?" she asked.

"I don't understand why you and Harriet are doing this. Surely if we're already together the pool means nothing. And if it comes out that we are faking this, like Harriet thinks we are, they won't get the money anyway."

"Harriet showed me the book. The day you took me out for dinner in La Jolla, they had that day too. That's when we started this thing isn't it?"

"So, why the charade?"

"Because it's fun. And I get the opportunity to tease you in the office." Mac reached out and kissed him.

"And I am stupid enough to not be able to say no to you, Marine. So, how do we 'break up' tomorrow?"

Mac stormed through the office and slammed her office door. Harm quickly followed her.

"Don't you dare walk away from me, Colonel! We are not done here."

"We're done here. There's nothing left to talk about."

"Don't shut me out here. You started this. I'm not letting you get away with this."

Mac stood and hissed at him, "Get out of my office before I get the MPs up here and have you removed."

"You'll regret this."

"That sounds like a threat, Commander!" Two office doors slammed simultaneously. Almost instantly Mac's phone rang.

"MacKenzie."

"I hate fighting with you. Even if it is a charade."

"I know. It sucks."

"Did my tough Marine just say 'it sucks'?"

"There are lots of things I do now that I didn't before all this."

"I hate that I had to yell. All I wanted to do was kiss you."

"Lunchtime. Can we meet somewhere away from here? I need to be with you and not fight."

"Meet me at the mall, we can find somewhere to eat there."

"See you then, Sailor."

An afternoon of 'working on a case' together had thrown up so much tension that neither knew what was about the case and what was a part of their charade. They had been discussing the case in bed the night before. They disagreed. But this was sending them crazy. Mac sighed.

"I can't keep going over this with you, Commander. If you're going to continue behave like this there is no point continuing this discussion."

"You're being unreasonable."

"No, you are." Mac leant over the desk and quickly wrote something on the notepad on his desk.

"Real mature, Colonel." Harm quickly read the note. One word. 'Sorry'.

"At least I'm not an obsessive, self absorbed, arrogant prick who thinks the world owes him one." With that, Mac stormed out of his office. She gathered her things and stalked out of HQ. She drove straight to Harm's apartment, she just needed to be with him tonight.

Wednesday was no easier. They struggled to get through the day, fighting with the person you love is harder than anything they could ever have imagined.

Mac had had an early meeting with a witness on Thursday morning. She had left Harm asleep in bed that morning, sneaking out to get an early start to the day. She hated leaving him there, but it was with a spring in her step as she realised today all the secrecy and charades would be over. Harm had refused to tell her his plans, just to play along with anything he did. It was 1030 by the time Mac returned to her office. On her desk was a vase with two dozen red roses. She smiled, looking around for a card. She knew who they were from, but wanted a hint as to where this was going. Plucking the card from the centre of the bunch she smiled. 'I can't lie, it's not an act. I love you.' She may not know his plans, but she knew she trusted him.

Lunchtime came and went. The tension was killing her. The rest of Ops had noticed that the fights had diminished. They'd also noticed, the flowers on the Colonel's desk. They'd noticed her smiling as she read the letters Tiner gave her every half an hour. But they had no idea of the extent of it. Each of those letters were filled with passionate admissions of love and hopes for the future. Around 1500, Harm cornered Mac as she used the photocopier in the bullpen. He used his body to pin her to the machine. He leant in and whispered in her ear. She smiled at his admission.

"I love you, Sarah MacKenzie."

"Right back at you." Speaking at a normal volume meant that she was being deliberately vague.

"Everything I say, I mean." With that final statement, he was gone. She was left in a state of shock.

1600 Mac decided she needed another coffee in order to finish the last of the reports before she could secure for the night. Harm stopped her, arm around her waist as he pulled her to him. She dropped her coffee cup gently on Harriet's desk as Harm stopped her movements. Harm turned her around and pulled her tightly against him. He bent to kiss her, but she pulled back slightly.

"We're in the middle of the bullpen, Sailor."

"I don't care, Sarah. I love you." Mac smiled. She loved her Flyboy. She took the initiative this time. She snaked one hand behind his head and pulled him towards her, kissing him softly. She watched as he pulled away from her, unanswered questions shining in her eyes. She looked at Harriet, the slightest shrug and shake of her head telling Mac her friend had as much of an understanding of Harm's plan as she did. Harm gently took her hands in his.

"You know how much I love you. How it may have taken us years to get to this point, but that I have loved you since that day in the rose garden. I wish I had told you so much earlier. I wish we'd been able to talk more openly. But one thing I know for certain is that I never want to know what it is like to live without you. We have a couple of years left to run on our deal, but I want to up the timeline. But I want to do this the right way." Harm reached into his pocket and dropped to his knee. "Marry me?"

Mac smiled, tears running freely down her face. "Yes." She launched herself into his arms after he slipped the ring onto her finger. So this is what all the secrecy and desperation for her to understand the lack of charade.

"You know, the whole point of making this charade end today is that the Admiral was out of the office. You know we now need to tell him."

"I know, but I want to enjoy this. Just you and me for now. Tiner told me that the meetings at the Pentagon would be continuing tomorrow. We've now got until Monday to tell him."

"Harm, why did you want to propose so publicly? What would you have done if I'd said no?"

"You were never going to say no."

"Cocky!"

"And you love it! So, plan for the Admiral?"

She smiled as her hands rested on the slight swelling of her abdomen. Today had made up for the time they'd wasted. She had married the man of her dreams. The three of them were ready to start their journey into the future. Harm cuddled up to her, his arms wrapped tightly around her. There's no way anyone would've noticed her pregnancy. Her wedding dress flared out at the right places to hide what was only really noticeable to them when they were like this.

"You happy, Marine?"

"Ecstatic."

"What about my little Sailor? Did they have a good day?"

"Your little Marine has been very well behaved today. They let Mummy have the day she wanted."

"Just what I wanted to hear!" Harm leant down and gently kissed her tummy. Their lives were continuing to get better with each and every day. Both wondered why they'd ever doubted this. This was finally their happily ever after.


End file.
